


Lady Vee's Diary

by ArrowStories2005



Series: The Royalty's Chaos [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Exposition and Cannon Law to the book series, Female!Virgil, Running along with the other books, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowStories2005/pseuds/ArrowStories2005
Summary: Troubles with our girl Virgil





	Lady Vee's Diary

Dear diary,

It's been a week since Roman and I got here and Eetha is pretty nice. She explained a few things that confused me. I told her about a demonic voice in my head that said "I'll take everything you hold dear, just you wait my sweet Amber. Emile may be your husband but I was your first!" After I was in the cells. And this is what I remember.

  * Damien Sanare (Deceit) used to be engaged to Eetha's sixteen-year-old sister, Amber Caferie (Queen Remy).
  * Amber and Damien didn't exactly have a healthy relationship so Amber called of the engagement and ran away at the age of eighteen.
  * Twenty-years-old King Emile found Amber and gave her his protection when she was nineteen.
  * After four years King Emile got married to Amber.
  * Damien was forgotten until Thomas was born two years later.
  * Followed by Roman two years after Thomas.



I only had one question after that;

"Why did Amber change her name?"

And Eetha's response was...

 

 

 

 

 

 

"That's a story for another day."


End file.
